The shadows of the past
by Scorpina
Summary: The twins have rose through the ranks of their respective brands, yet what happens when someone from their mother's past comes in search of them... wanting his revenge. Continued from The Darker Side of the RIng
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a twist no one ever saw coming. At survivor series Triple H battled Edge to the extent that neither man had. A last man standing match for all to remember, both men had wore each other down so much that on many occasions they couldn't bring themselves off the ground and nearly were down for the count of ten… Nearly.

Edge grew so frustrated that he went out of the ring to grab a steel chair, he sandwiched them in Hunter's right leg. Before bringing his foot down. Triple H screamed aloud in agony as his leg was crushed under the steel. Hunter screamed and hobbled in the ring as the count was called. Edge nearly didn't have the energy to bring his leg down onto the chair and found himself sitting half way through the ten count just to regain his strength. When the ref was at eight, he slowly stood up and tried to hold his body off the floor. Hunter couldn't get up after that blow. He was down as the ref called 10.

The bell rung as Edge was greeted with chores of boos from the fans. He sunk to low levels to get the title, and collapsed onto the ring apron the moment his name was announced as the winner. He clenched onto the gold and smiled to himself at the victory.

That was until he heard the music.

Disturbed's Criminal blared through the speakers. Edge's smile quickly vanished as he slowly turned to the top of the ramp. Standing there was Colin, armed with his case. He passed it over to Teddy Long and made his way down to the ring. The fans were lit and screaming all the way as he slid into the ring. Edge tried to get out but was caught. Colin lifted him from the ground and slammed him hard onto the mat before reaching for his neck. A single chokeslam brought down the rated R superstar and a three count cemented the victory.

The arena was on their feet as they changed Colin's Ring name. "Morgan! Morgan!" over and over again.

He lifted to gold high over his head as the ring became ablaze, the ramp lit in a wall of fire as all realized the reign of a monster was about to occur.

Colin came into the back into the awaiting arms of his father, sister and uncle. Kelly came running down the hall and leaped into his arms and kissed him passionately. He made it. He's the heavyweight champion of Smackdown. "Oh Colin, that was brilliant!" Kelly told him.

"Believe it or not. Edge gave me the advice!" he announced to the family.

"Yeah he does have his moments. But also it is what brings his downfall" Kane said with a laugh. His chest swelled with pride, as he looked at his son, he couldn't believe in such a short time, Colin is the champion of the world. Not to mention he shattered Randy Orton's record. A mire 20-year-old man has become the champion of the world.

Colin however began to plan for the future. He knows Edge is going to be gunning for his title. Triple H is entitled to a rematch. Not to mention he saw the look in his Uncle's eyes. He will no doubt he going at him for the title as well, he's a man who likes having gold around his waist.

He knew he would his first defense would be against Edge on Smackdown that week. Colin was well prepared for that idea. Hunter will get his chance when he is 100 percent no doubt. Then all other challengers would be welcomed. Colin just hoped he was ready for the pressure. Then again, he thought things through. If he weren't ready, he would have had Chris Jericho win the money in the bank match.


	2. Chapter 2 Monday night Raw

Chapter 2- Monday night Raw

Her time finally came. All the challenges Vicky had put Jessica through. She was finally going to face William Regal in a match for the Intercontinental title. Vicky Guerrero had thrown her in many contests and matches to 'earn' her chance, but all the while Vicky kept trying to blindside her with other meaningless matches. It wasn't until recently when Kane took matters into his own hands, he confronted the Raw GM and demanded that the match be given to his daughter. Not because he says so, but because she deserves it. Unfazed by the threat, Vicky told Kane she would 'consider it'. Meaning the run around would continue until she deemed her fit to compete.

So a little plan was put into place. A threat if you will. Kane began to manipulate the locker room the only way he knew how. Take out anyone in your way. But a more cunning plans was implemented.

It started small, a match Vicky would make and announce to the crowd would suddenly be cancelled when one of the teams failed to show up. It happened to Priceless one faithful night. They were on their way to the ring when Jessica and Kane stuck from behind. Knocking the men unconscious and tying them up in the arena in a disclosed location. It didn't bother the GM until Randy got in her face.

Second rule of business; take the people that matter to others. Those with power have lackies, those in a stable have power. Orton was the current champion and recently feuding with John Cena. When Randy doesn't have his backup, he begins to lash out at anyone or anything. He knew Kane and Jessica were behind the odd kidnapping of his teammates. He also knew should he try to attack one, the other would remain silent as to their location. It was Orton who demanded that Vicky made a deal with Kane and his daughter. If not, he would not defend the title. Should she try and strip the title from him, he threatened a lawsuit against Vicky and the Raw locker room.

Kane and Jessica watched the whole thing unfold in their locker room. "See darling, when in doubt, get others to push the issue for you" he explained to her. "But since you're obviously a very attractive young lady, that won't be hard for you to do." He said with a grin.

Jessica giggled to her dad's words, but Kane was very serious. He loved his daughter very much and knew the tricks of the trade of both the men and women in the locker room. Hell he fell for half of the ladies tricks, but also had a few of his own. Jessica smiled as she gave a kiss to her father. "I think Vicky is going to make us a deal, shall we go see?"

"But of course!" Kane announced. "I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

The two made their way down to the ring, Kane took hold of the mic and announced to Vicky that she had three minutes to get to the ring if she wants to make a deal. "If nothing is reached Vicky… well… let's just say Ember and I have a little secret" he sang the last part as sadistically as he could, it made Jessica giggle to her father's attempt to sing and knew he should never be on American idol for that reason.

Two minutes passed when Vicky came out from the back of the locker room, she looked very reluctant and tried to speak through the crowds' course of boos. "EXCUSE ME!" she screamed to the fans.

Jessica took hold of the mic. "Sorry guys, just this once if we can hear her out?" she asked nicely. The fans stopped their booing as Jessica and Kane stared at the Raw GM. "Now then, do you have a reasonable offer?" Jessica asked.

Vicky stared at the two of them. "A tag team title match" was the first offer.

Kane looked to Jessica who shrugged her shoulders. "I could care less about titles, but my daughter has proven herself to be a worth contender for the Intercontinental title. Give her the match, and I will let Cody and Ted go" Kane announced.

Vicky was reluctant, yet she was soon confronted by William Regal and announced he would not disgrace the title by having to defend it against a woman. "She is just a bloody skank!" he said.

That caused the crowd to boo, and Kane to look pissed. It prompted Randy to come out from the back. He warned Regal to stay out of it and demand that Vicky makes a deal. "God only knows what Kane has done to them! NOW! Make the deal" he ordered her.

Kane got on the mic once more. "I will let the two punks go, if Jessica gets a title shot at Regal!" Kane announced. "Nothing more, nothing less. If not, then Rhoads and DiBiase will be lost to you both!"

Vicky saw she had little choice. "Ok!" she announced aloud much to the protest of Regal. "Ok, she has her title shot"

"WHEN" Kane demanded.

"Next week, after Summerslam"

Kane nodded to the agreement and made sure Jessica like the idea. She gave a nod as the two climbed out of the ring, they both went to the back of it, before the announce tables where they reached under the apron, at the same time. Kane and Jessica pulled out Cody and Ted from under the ring. They left them tied up and gagged as they walked away. Jessica smiled all the way and gave a wink to Randy and the middle finger to Regal. Once they vanished in the back, they came across Layla.

She glared at Jessica, yet her attention turned to Kane. "I like a man who knows how to get what he wants," she said in a salutary voice. She fluttered her eyelashes and began to flirt with him. Jessica knew she was just distracting him. But Kane only smiled and told Layla that she will meet with him next week.

When they got to the locker room, Jessica protested. "Dad, she's using you!"

Kane turned to his daughter. "I know" he replied. "But she doesn't realize I am going to distract her long enough so she can't help Regal. By the way, she keeps brass knuckles down her bra."

Jessica was stunned to her father's knowledge, and now understood why he let Layla think she as in control.

That was last week, she's living in the now.

Jessica stood in the ring, with Regal across from her. He kept looking around for his girlfriend, not knowing she was in the back, forced to 'distract' her father. Jessica was on her own, if Regal has hidden friends, no doubt they would appear in the match later on if she were to gain the upperhand. As the match wore on Jessica was about ready to set herself up for the victory. That was until they showed up.

Standing on top of the ramp was legacy, led by Randy Orton. She knew then and there that the title was about to be taken from her. Her father is distracted and there's no one to help her, Jessica was on her own. William Regal smiled as the three men came down to the ring and started the beat down. Jessica fought the best she couldn't, but it was three against one, Regal has since hightailed it. She wasn't alone for very long. John Cena rushed the ring, he tackled down Cody and managed to pull him off, but still the odds weren't good. A shock came to the Raw crowd when the animal Batista ran down to the ring and took out Orton. The odds were evened up as Legacy chose to leave than fight. John kept asking Jess if she was ok, nothing broken. She however knew this was just the start. After all that her and her father did to them, it was but a taste of what is yet to come for her.

The two men accompanied her to the back. She looked about for Kane and found him laid out on the floor. "DAD!" she screamed. Jessica rushed to her father's side and found a few bruises. Legacy got to him first before going after her.

Kane clenched onto Jessica's arm and asked if she was ok. "Did they hurt you? If they did so help me…"

"I'm ok dad." Jessica said through the tears.

Batista came over and helped Kane to his feet, the two men stared at one another for a while, both had a history in the past. Kane thanked his former adversary, yet Batista insisted it was nothing. "I got kids of my own…" he paused and looked to Jessica. "I know what it's like…" he couldn't quite find the words. But walked away saying nothing more.

John Morrison came out of nowhere. He hugged Jess and left the two alone. Kane let out a sigh and tried to figure out what to do next. "Dad… Legacy is going to come after us now, aren't they?" she asked.

"Orton's been known to hold a grudge" he let out a sigh. He had a bad feeling about to happen.

Ever since the WWE Lottery draft, Kane was supposed to be on Smackdown. Suppose to be was the key word, he was covering for the Undertaker as he recovered from Wrestlemania, but ever since the kids came to him. He has found himself back on Raw, yet Vince has expressed interest in sending him back to Smackdown. Vicky has already filed the locker room deportation papers.

The problem for Kane though, if he leaves, Jessica is alone. He cannot leave his daughter.


	3. Chapter 3 The Cutting Edge

Chapter 3- The Cutting Edge.

Smackdown.

Edge had started off the show with the Cutting Edge. His guest of course was Colin. There was a certain smile on his face as he walked down to the ring with the belt around his waist. He walked slowly, to torment Edge, all the while exchanging high fives along the way to the fans. When he got into the ring, he tried to shake hands with Edge, but the Rated R superstar was in no mood. "You stole something from me!" were the first words out of Edge's mouth.

There was a nod that came from Colin. "Yeah, I did… I stole your sense of timing" Colin said with a smile.

"MORGAN!" Edge screamed. "I want my title back! I earned it!"

"And I earned it too! I recall you giving me advice Edge, wait for the perfect time! And I did. You had to keep Triple H down for the ten count… I only had to do it for the count of three!" Colin said with a smile. "But no worry, I talked to Teddy Long, you got a rematch… tonight!"

Edge only gave a slight nod of his head. As Colin left, Edge was getting ready to spear him. Just as he was ready, Colin turned right around and looked ready to fight, warning Edge he was on to him.

Colin went to the back where Teddy Long awaited him. Colin smiled to him and asked if all was ready. "I called the board of directors, and given the circumstances as well as the situation at hand. They have decided to cancel the draft of Kane to Smackdown" he explained. "But I tell ya player, I would want him on our side. I could find a way to get your sister!" he explained.

"It's a nice thought Teddy, but it wouldn't be fair to anyone else. I mean my sister will take the woman's title, my dad would take the US title, I am heavyweight champion and then the tag titles… well, we'll have to decide who would go after the tag titles." Colin explained with a grin.

Teddy laughed aloud but nodded in agreement. "I hear ya Morgan. But as long as you stay on Smackdown, we got a deal. Right?"

"I'll be staying for a while Mr. Long. Holla" Colin said with a grin.

"Holla" Teddy replied with a grin.

As Smackdown went on its way, Colin's match was last of the night, and through power, skill and trickery. He kept his title, proving to be just as sly as Edge would be to get the gold. Colin had one contender down, now all he has to do is give Triple H his rematch before he prepared to see who steps up as the new number one contender.

It was the great night and even better when Colin saw Kelly in the back. "Sorry about the late dinner"

She didn't mind the least bit. Colin's hair had grown to shoulder length. She was in love with his locks. "I'll just go shower and then I'll meet you back here ok?" he asked.

"I'll be waiting babe"

Colin went to the locker room to shower up, a tradition his uncle taught him. After every show, shower no matter how tired you are. The last thing you want to do is stinking up a rental car. Apparently it has happened to his Uncle before. Sweat and Leather doesn't mix.

Colin showered and was dressed for his date. He kept staring at the heavy weight title belt wondering if he should wear it tonight. He decided he would yet keep it under his sweater. Just as Colin walked out, he went to the back to put his bag into the car, it was when he heard someone. Just out of the corner of his eyes stood a man. "Colin Malcolm Vicktor" said the deep voice.

He froze to the tone. No one knew his full name. No one knew that Vick was short for Vicktor, his mother's true last name. Slowly, he turned and saw a strange man. "Who the hell are you? How do you know my full name?" he demanded.

The man snickered. "Tell your mom I said hi"

Colin had no time to reaction, the man pulled a gun and shot him six time! The sound was muffled as the bullets struck. Colin fell to the ground as the man ran away, dropping the gun in the process.

When he was gone, despite the burning pain in his stomach, Colin managed to get himself off the ground. He struggled to breath as he felt the blood seep out through his clothing. "Help…" he said lowly at first. "HELP!" he then began to scream as he tried to drag himself back to the arena. He prayed Kelly was ok, if she was close enough, she could call 911. "HELP!" he screamed again, Colin collapsed as he fell to the ground once more, too weak to move.

Someone heard him though, he just returned to the WWE. Matt Hardy heard the sudden call for help and went to investigate. He paused when he saw Colin lying on the ground, a pool of blood had started to form under him, he had enough strength to look up and stare eye to eye. Matt showed no sigh of sympathy. "Please… help me…" Colin whispered before everything around him went black.


	4. Chapter 4 The call

Chapter 4- The call.

Jessica was just walking out of Vicky's office. It was decreed that next week on Raw it would be a three-person tag match. She was to team up with John Morrison and Batista to take on Legacy. Vicky had paper work to file not to mention a yelling match to win against Teddy Long who had since sent notice that Kane can remain on Raw. Kane was in on the whole meeting, once they left he turned to his daughter and announced. "This is what happens when a couple gets divorced and there's a child involved… in this case the child is me" he explained with a slight twist of humor.

She giggled to his joke just as her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Jessica…"

"How the hell did you get my number!"

"Jessica please! It's Colin!"

Kane looked to his daughter oddly, she looked to him and mouthed it was Matt Hardy on the phone. "What the hell do you want?"

"Colin's been shot" Matt explained. "You have to go to the hospital now, he's seriously hurt. He would be dead if he wasn't wearing the title belt. Please tell your dad, he's getting a blood transfusion now"

Jessica shook her head in disbelief, she couldn't make heads or tails of Matt was lying to her or not. And why on earth was he on Smackdown? Kane took the phone from her and spoke to Matt himself. "What sick joke are you pulling Hardy!" he demanded.

He heard the phone pass to another hand. "Dad…." Whispered Colin. "He's telling the truth"

Kane couldn't believe his own ears as he heard his son's weak voice over the phone. Colin begged him to get to the hospital as soon as possible, Kane promised and hung up. "We have to go to the hospital," he said.

Jessica nodded yet grabbed something before she left. In the back, there was a guitar she always carried around yet never played. This time I would come with her. Climbing into the closest rental car, Kane sped off to the hospital where Matt announced he was. Once they arrived, there was a nurse that pegged Kane instantly and took him to one of the rooms. The moment he arrived with Jessica, Kane was stunned. Lying on a bed was Matt Hardy. He was doing the blood transfusion for Colin.

"My God" whispered Jessica.

"If you think that's bad, I don't think you would like the title belt" Off in the corner of the room Colin stared at what remained of the championship belt. Full of bullet holes Kane stared at it as it was tarnished with his son's blood. Four bullets were caught in the gold. Two only managed to break through. "I was lucky to be wearing it"

"Who!" Kane demanded. "WHO shot you!" Kane demanded.

Colin shook his head, he didn't know. "All he said was my full name… my real full name. Colin Malcolm Vicktor. And then… he said… tell your mom I said hi" Colin began to cry, the man knew him and yet how?

Kane's face however looked like it drained of color. He stared at Colin before he glared off into the distance. "That son of a bitch" he whispered.

"Dad?" Jessica asked.

"I know who the hell did this, and I'll be damned if I let him get away with it"

Before Jessica could question her father any farther, Kelly came rushing through the door. She was crying aloud as she rushed to Colin's side. "Oh my God, Colin! I'm so sorry!" she whispered.

She had nothing to be sorry for. But she felt if she had been there, she could have called for help sooner. Kane knew if she were there, she would be dead.

Taker came into the room as well. He announced the police were on the case. "They found the bullet casings, not to mention the gun, but the bastard wore gloves."

"How did you find out?" Kane asked.

Taker turned to Matt who had since rested up from the blood transfusion. Apparently Matt was O positive, a universal donor. Colin had rare blood AB Positive, yet was lucky enough that Matt's could go to anyone. Taker turned to Kane and brought him outside of the hospital door. Colin was just falling asleep as Vince McMahon came rushing down the hall. Kane filled him in, yet mentioned he knew he was behind the attack. "If it's anyone in the locker room, so help me!" Vince hissed venomously.

"No, it's Katie's ex. Berry" Kane muttered.

Taker and Vince stared at one another before turning to Kane. "How would you know?" Taker asked.

Kane told them that he knew Berry was the reason why Katie changed her last name. Her father had friends high up in the police force. They altered their identity to Vick when they moved. "She told me on the third date, the one where I beat the hell out of Berry. He vowed revenge against me, no matter what he said I would pay. I remember he was the one that tried to drive us off the road…" Kane paused as his head throbbed to the thought of dealing with a man who is more twisted than he.

Vince kept looking into the room. "You're going to take the belt off of him?" Taker asked.

Shockingly enough, Vince shook his head no. "Those that want it, need to see what he went through. He remains champion, until then, we will establish a series of matches to determine the new number one contender after Triple H's rematch." It was agreed. Kane however was conflicted.

He wanted to go out and hunt down the bastard that tried to kill his son, yet worried if he left. Colin is left in the open. Jessica has her own life to manage as well. He can't be in two places at once.


	5. Chapter 5 the odd assistance

Chapter 5- the odd assistance.

Colin was kept in the hospital for the week. He had watched people come and go as he shared his room with others who were either sick or recovering from their own injuries. Kelly had remained at his side as she fell asleep next to the bed. Colin however managed to lift her onto the side of the bed to let her sleep, he held her tightly, and scared that whoever the mad man was would come after her. Matt had come to visits Colin every so often, he had opened up to him since his month in therapy. Apparently he is still going, and came to a realization.

"I wanted to apologies for my actions against your sister and father, it was stupid of me" Matt explained to him. He found out before leaving for the month that Lita was cheating on him long before his feud with Kane. Edge had approached him and told him what occurred between him and Lita. So there was no real beef except for Kane forcing himself on Lita.

"My dad's not perfect, I am well aware of that Matt. We all have our flaws. Thanks for the blood though"

"It's the least I could do" Matt paused when he heard a tapping on the door. Both men turned and were rather confused and shock to see Vladimir Kozlov at the door, he was rather silent as he walked in and left something at the foot of the bed.

"What brings you here?" Colin asked.

He went into his pocket and pulled out a picture, Colin reached out and stared at it oddly, the girl… Vanessa was in the image. "She is my niece," he said to him. "No one knew of her treatment, which was why I got job in WWE. You gave her hair, so she could be beautiful. For that, I am in debt to you" he announced with a small bow of his head. His attention turned to the bloodied belt that rested on the chair. His eyes nearly came for his skull as he held it in his hands. "Мой Бог" he said in Russian. Translating, he said "My God"

Vladimir turned back to Colin and announced to him. "Ask anything of me, and I will do it"

Colin thanked him for his hospitality as he left the room. Matt reached to the front of the bed. Somehow, Vladimir snuck him in food from the outside. "I'll leave this under the bed" Matt whispered. Colin however found a better place for it under his pillow.

Matt took his leave as he whispered goodbye. Kelly was just starting to stir.

Her eyes fluttered open as she found herself rather amazed that she was in bed with Colin, she looked at him oddly. "I don't remember climbing in" she said.

He laughed to her and explained she didn't. "I pulled you in, it's not fair that you sleep in a chair"

She giggled to his comment as she nestled under his neck. She gave a deep, content sigh to him before announcing she was staying with him until he got out of the hospital. "Vince is ok with it, I am going to spend time with you and make sure you're safe"

He was grateful for her, for her patience, her love and care. Almost like the mother he never had. As of late, Colin had taken the guitar Jessica brought with her on the first night, he would play softly and found that others in the room enjoyed the music. The person beside him was an older woman. She broke her hip in a fall. Very so often he would take requests from her. She sadly passed away a few days ago. He kept playing though, a child that has since moved into the room was scared, and he was going in for surgery to have cancer removed from his body. He didn't know where it was, but the doctors all knew it was serious. When Kelly stepped out, Colin would strum and play a song every time the child was to have a shot or a needle of any kind.

He noticed the boy would always look over to him, listening to the music and forget what was going on. He couldn't be any older than 10. Every so often he would ask Colin a question. "You're really big" were the first three words he ever spoke.

"I get that from my dad" Colin whispered in reply. "I'm Colin"

"Jamie" the little one whispered. "I don't like hospitals"

"Me either"

The two struck up a conversation. Jamie was too young to watch wrestling so he had no idea who Colin was or who his dad is. Instead, Colin just explained that he's a very strong man. Jamie didn't believe him at first. "If you're so strong, why are you here?" he asked.

"I got hurt really badly, even big guys like me need to come here"

Jamie nodded to him, but said he was still scared. Since then, Colin would play songs whenever Jamie was scared. In a matter of days, he would be in the operating room. Colin hoped he would be out sooner than later, he wanted to get the hell out of the hospital.


	6. Chapter 6 the favor and the memory

Chapter 6- the favor and the memory

"I know I don't deserve your help. But… can you?" Kane asked.

He was face to face with the animal Batista, Kane asked of him to look out for Jessica in his time of need, he felt he had to be by his son's side more than anything, he hasn't slept well since the incident. He was grateful Kelly Kelly was going to stay with him until he knows Jessica is in good hands. There was no question about it in Batista's mind.

"I heard what happened to your kid. I will look after Jessica until you come back. I promise you man, I will be sure nothing happens to her!" vowed the Animal.

Kane shook the hands of Batista and vowed he owed him a debt for this, Batista would hold him to it. The days had turned to weeks now. Colin was going to be released from the hospital earlier, yet found an infection in one of the wounds. It was quickly cleaned out and they wanted to keep him just to be on the safe side. Kane went every day to see his son and found him in good spirits. It was a trek for Kane to go into a hospital willingly, he has had terrible experiences and memories of the place. It would be just the beginning of December, Christmas was nearing for Kane and it would be the first time he would have a family to spend it with. He spoke to Colin as to what to get the kids, when Colin only asked for time with his dad. Jessica wanted the same.

Kane would have plenty of that to give, for Berry had yet to be caught.

Most of the time, Kane stayed at the hotel that was close by the hospital, he kept a tattered picture of Katie in his wallet, the only picture he would let her take of him. He remembered how they met and how she fell for him.

It was a day much like today, the snow was on the ground and the world was falling into a winter wonderland. It was years before he went into the WWE, and one of the few times his father Paul Bearer would let him out into the world. It was his father's job to keep him out of the public eye. Kane walked the streets as the people stopped and stared at him since he wore a mask. He believed the lie that he was disfigured, he believed every word that came from his father's mouth.

Kane turned down one street, where he heard a woman. She was screaming at a man who held her down. She called for help, looking about Kane saw people stop and peer in at first. Yet quickly left when the saw the size of the man, if there was one thing Kane wouldn't be scared of, it would be of a man who tries to make himself feel big by picking on a woman.

The man was about to raise his hand to her when Kane stepped out of the shadows. The two locked eyes on one another when the man let go of the girl. Fearlessly she crawled to Kane and hid behind him. "Get back here! NOW!"

Every time the man raised his voice, did Kane take a step forward, fearlessly. Kane tugged the glove on his hand as he inched closer and closer, the man's true colors were revealed as he turned around and decided to run.

Kane slowly turned to face the woman who was crying. Her long red hair was matted as parts of her clothing were torn. She stood just a shade less than 6 feet. He didn't know what to do. After all it was a time where he had forgotten the tenderness of a woman's touch, but the woman's face reminded him of his mother. At least what he remembered of her.

"Thank you" she sobbed.

He only nodded once to her before, he turned to leave when she took hold of his arm. "Please, don't leave me. Not yet"

It startled Kane a bit as she begged him to walk her home. With nothing else to do, no Paul Bearer to tell him where to go, Kane nodded again and walked her home. The young woman spoke all the way there and explained the man who attacked her was an ex boyfriend of hers. She broke him with him years ago, but he had since followed her and has tried to take revenge. She realized how silent he was to her and knew then and there he didn't talk. "I cannot thank you enough for what you have done for me. I would like to make it up to you, would you join me for dinner?" she asked.

Kane had never been asked to dinner before, but once more he gave a nod. "Meet me back here, at this very place tomorrow night. Ok? I'm Katie, Katie Vicktor. Well… Vick now" she explained.

Kane just managed to speak his name to her. She smiled and nodded. "Kane, I like that name" She walked into the house, Kane watched her through the window for a while longer before taking his leave.

He returned the next night, for a moment, he thought he was being stood up until Katie came to him. She was dressed up and welcomed him into the house. He was stunned to her hospitality. She had closed the windows and lowered the lights. There were candles set up at the dinner table and a nice hot meal waiting for them both. "I hope you don't mind eating in. I saw how those people stared at you on the streets, I thought this would be more intimate"

Once more he nodded. Kane sat down at the table and stared at the wonderful feast before him, yet a problem arose. He couldn't eat unless he took off his mask. He stared at her oddly before staring down at the plate. "You can take your mask off," she said to him gently. "If you want, I will leave if you want to eat in peace"

For the first time in his life, Kane felt comfortable with other people. He reached for his mask, and slowly took it off. Katie slowly looked up into his eyes. She saw nothing wrong with him. But he wore it for a reason. "You have beautiful eyes," she said to him. She even scooted closer to him, Kane was uncertain about the sudden attention and willingness to move closer. But, he liked it.

They ate their meal in near silence, when it was done Katie moved closer to him. "I am sorry that I dragged you into this with Berry, he was nice once. But, ever since I wanted to leave him he's become a monster!" she explained.

Kane gave her an odd look, as his head tilted to the side. Katie could see the suffering in his eyes, and knew what he was trying to say to her. It was one of the many qualities that attracted him. "People see you as a monster, don't they?" she whispered lowly.

Once more a nod came from Kane. She took hold of his hand and clenched it tightly. "Those that see others as monsters, but have yet to understand the person are no better than the beast themselves"

It was the start of a relationship. Kane had gone on many dates soon after, hiding his encounters behind Paul Bearer's back. But it was simple since he was mainly with the Undertaker and was trying to get Kane into the WWF at the time. The relationship grew more and more serious, as did the encounters with Berry.

Kane remembered the last night he saw him, two years after they met, Berry had bided his time and worked out to get his strength up. In that time, Kane had also taught Katie a thing or two about getting someone off of them. She could repel a man as tall as Kane, and knock him flat on his ass. She was forever grateful for what he taught her and the few words he was able to speak.

Katie took him to a family run bar. Her friends had come to know her well. Katie introduced her father to him that night, he was rather disturbed to the fact she dated a man in a mask for 2 years. But she saw good in him. Katie hasn't come home bruised, marked or harmed in any shape or form. In fact, Mr. Vick said how her attitude changed. Kane was good in his books, yet a look of distrust still plagued his eyes.

Mr. Vick left the bar, an hour later. Berry came in. Kane had just gone to the rest room when he heard the ruckus going on outside of the doors. He rushed out and found Katie had tried to throw Berry onto his back to get away, yet he was too strong and caught on to her move. He threatened to beat her within an inch of her life when Kane took hold of his fist. He didn't hold back.

Hell was unleashed that night, Berry went through tables, and he was slammed constantly onto the table, floor and bar table. Many cringed as they heard the snapping of bones. Berry broke his arm, shattered his ribs and fractured his jaw. Kane was just getting warmed up when Katie convinced him to stop. Berry hobbled out a broken man when Kane threatened him. "Come near her again… and you're dead!"

The bar froze to his words, for he meant ever one of them. Katie saw the furry in the eyes of Kane, the passion he had for her… even love. All were in his eyes hidden behind a mask.

She took hold of his hand and asked where he was staying. Kane brought her home, an old hotel on the other side of town. He brought Katie into the room. She walked in pulling Kane behind her. The door was closed as she asked Kane. "Has anyone loved you before?"

He couldn't answer but that night, he was loved…


	7. Chapter 7 the Night

Chapter 7- the night…

Snapping back into reality, Kane looked out over the city. He was lost in his mind for over two hours, two hours of bliss. And yet he couldn't rid the thought of Berry from his mind, the fact that he has tried to take the life of his son, all for the sake of a grudge. "I can be a bastard like that," Kane thought to himself. He recalled the hell he has put other through, but could it really compare to this?

He couldn't think of that now, instead his mind drifted into the night he saw Katie alive for the last time.

It was a celebration… that much he could remember.

Katie stuck by him most of the night. Everyone was drinking and cheering. He was rather stunned to see Katie was only having water. He offered her a beer a few times and yet she refused. Something was off about her that night, there was a glow in her cheeks and it only became stronger with each passing night. For a month now she would cancel dates here and there announcing she was too ill to go out. She scared him one night when he took her out to dinner, only thing she was violently ill soon after the meal had finished. She explained to him it was nothing serious, she just ate beyond her intention.

Throughout the night though she wanted to say something to Kane, something important, and yet her friends kept pulling off Katie to the side. Berry made an appearance that night as well. Katie went pale in the face as he fast approached her. This time though, Kane stopped him long before he could even reach her. He took hold of Berry's neck. His voice was raw as he seethed though the mask. "You have a death wish…."

Berry however managed to power himself out of the grasp of Kane. He stared the big red machine dead in the eyes and announced his vengeance. "I will take everything away from you!" Kane's everything, was Katie Vick.

After that spook, she wanted to go home. Kane had but a beer that night and drank plenty of water, here and there he would have something on his stomach yet he was more than capable of driving that night.

They were on their way home, Katie had moved out into the countryside when her father caught wind of Berry's appearances. They drove on the dirt road when Kane saw a car behind them. It bothered him as it trailed them. "Kane, I got something important to tell you, about us" she said.

Kane looked to her for but a moment. "Kane…" she then gave out a shreek as the car weaved beside them and bashed into the side. Kane lost control of the car and ran off the road, hitting a tree. Everything was a blur from there, until he remember coming too at the steering wheel. He felt his blood ooze under his mask as the officer on the scene was Katie's father. Kane fell out of the car asking for her, the only words he could muster were 'Katie?' He had to prop himself up against the tree where Officer Vick gave him a verbal lashing. It ended with 'I never want the see you around here again!'

He didn't listen, he kept close to the paper, and the main article announced that Katie was killed in the car crash. Her funeral was in a few days' times. A part of Kane died along with her, the compassion he had and the feeling he savored whenever she held his arm or hand. He couldn't believe a woman such as her could look into his eyes and know what he was thinking, what he wanted to say.

Kane attended the funeral. It was now clear in his mind what he did. Triple H's video visual hindered the good memories he had. But he remembered that day. He walked in wearing a black trench coat, he bought roses for Katie and laid one on the casket, the rest he brought to her grave and laid them before the tombstone. He just stared at it for the longest time, the love she had for him was one he would never come across again.

Snapping back into reality once more, Kane's concentration was broke by a phone call. "Hello?" he said into.

"Dad…" It was Colin. He sounded panicked and scared!

"Colin! What's wrong!" Kane demanded.

"I… I think you need to get to the hospital as soon as you can"

He wasted little time in going. Kane rushed out the doors and raced to the hospital, what ever happened was serious…


	8. Chapter 8 The lost justice

Chapter 8- The lost justice.

Colin was trying to sleep. He was going to be released from the hospital tomorrow. Jamie has since been moved out of his room, he was alone. Or so he thought.

Kelly had gone out to get something to eat and sneak in some food from the outside world. He couldn't stand the hospital food anymore. He was just lying in bed when he heard the door creaked, looking about he saw that the door was closed slightly, the lights had been turned off and the blinds closed. When the door closed to the room, Colin sat up. "Kelly?" he asked.

"Your girlfriend ain't here"

The voice! Colin sat up in the bed, only to have a blade held to his neck! Colin stared at the man whose blue eyes were glistening. He smiled sadistically as he looked to the chair. "Devil's luck. You should be my son! Not that freak in a mask!" he hissed lowly.

Colin glared at the man. "You're… the bastard… that killed… my mother" every word that came from Colin's lips, he could feel the blade pushing harder into his neck. Once false move and it would glide across his throat, he would be a goner in a matter of minutes.

The twisted man smiled. "Yeah, and I made a promise to your daddy. I was going to take everything from him… I thought it was just the little whore he held dear, I didn't know he was a father! Now then, I'll make this quick, but I can't promise painless" The blade pressed harder into his neck, it nearly cut his skin until someone came from behind and hit Barry over the head.

Pulling away Berry came face to face with Kelly Kelly who held a bedpan in her hand. "Oh, isn't this cute!" he laughed.

"Kelly! RUN!" begged Colin.

She tried to run from the door, but Berry took hold of her hair and held her in place. Colin got out of the bed and was ready to fight, but when the blade was placed against her neck… he knew there was little he could do. "Now look at this, I can made you suffer as much as your daddy! Look at this pretty little thing…"

Kelly began to cry as she begged for her life. "What kind of woman thinks she can knock out a man with a bedpan?"

Just then Berry was hit in the head with the same bedpan. Just much harder that time. The blade dropped, and Berry slumped to the ground. Behind him stood Vladimir Kozlov, armed with such an object. "It depends on who can put more force behind the pan, yes?" he asked aloud.

Kelly rushed into Colin's arms, crying. Berry was slowly regaining consciousness when Vladimir gave him another blow to the head. Colin called his dad and Uncle to tell them to get to the hospital as soon as possible.

Kane and the Undertaker came into the room no more than 10 minutes later. Kane was breathless as the Deadman stared between Colin, Kozlov and the unconscious man on the ground.

Kane couldn't believe it, after all these years, the man was stupid enough to come after his family again. Colin looked to his father. "Do we call the police?" he asked.

There was a sadistic grin on the face of Kane and the Undertaker, Taker told hold of the unconscious man by the foot before turning to Kane. "You know where I'll be" and walked off dragging the man behind him.

Kane smiled and promised to his son that Berry won't be bothering them anymore. He made sure everyone was ok and thanked Vladimir for his help. When Kane left, Kozlov tossed the bedpan to the side and announced. "I don't like look in their eyes. They up to very bad things" he said before leaving.

Kelly and Colin were in agreement with him. "What do you think they are going to do to him?" she asked.

Whatever it was, Colin doubted he would want to know…


	9. Chapter 9 Brother bonding

Chapter 9- brother bonding.

"How come we never did this Take?" Kane asked aloud. They had worked into the wee hours of the morning. They were silent for the most part until the hard work began. Kane paused to his brother as he looked about. "You know, we would have been very good at this. Not to mention bonding time that we never had as kids." Kane paused to the chore as he looked to the Deadman. "You… me… some jackoff and a graveyard"

They stood nearly six feet under, digging a hole deeper and deeper into the ground. "You sure we're not going to get caught here?" Kane asked.

"It was your idea" Taker muttered.

They had just finished digging the hole when there was the sound of police sirens. "Aw crap" Kane muttered. He quickly tried to hide the shove behind his back, yet Taker knew they were caught red handed.

The two men climbed out of the hole when a flashlight was brought on their faces. "Ok brothers grim, what's all this…"

Kane paused to the voice. "Kyle?" he asked aloud.

The light lowered, the officer at hand was one of Katie's old friends. He remembered him staying he wanted to go through to be a police office, yet never knew if he made it. Kane lost contact with him after Katie's passing. "My God, you talk… and you're bald" Kyle laughed back. Kane gave a smirk to him. "So, what are you doing here?" he asked as he stared between Kane and the open grave.

Kane knew there was no use lying to him. He went over to the coffin and opened the lid. Inside was Berry, bounded and gagged, still unconscious though. Kyle stared between him and the man in the coffin. "That son of a bitch is still alive?" he demanded.

Kane told Kyle the full story about Katie and how she was pregnant, Kyle knew about the kids but understood that Kane didn't find out until recently. All the while, Berry had hunted his son Colin. He was nearly killed and once more, Berry went after his son yet again, but this time in the hospital room with a knife. Kyle only nodded to him as Kane closed the lid. "So, you were going to take justice into your own hands huh?" he asked of Kane.

"Can you really blame me?" he asked.

Kyle looked very conflicted, he stared between Kane and the coffin full of a man that decided that he much rather see the man put in the ground than to arrest him in the off chance that he would get off and hunt again. "Technically speaking, it was self defense" Taker announced.

"Not to mention he's guilty of Murder, attempted murder, attempted rape, assault" Kane named off many things the man was guilty for, Kyle could only nod in agreement. "Well… I am going to turn my back and call this in, but I don't know who did it" he announced and gave a wink.

Taker was already putting the coffin in the grave. Kane helped him along as they quickly filled it and walked off. Kyle got on the box and called it in. "I think I found our man, the one who had been assaulting women and what not" he announced.

"And?" asked his partner on the walkie.

"Someone took the liberty of burying him. Requesting back up…"

There was a long pause. "Is this the bastard we have been trying to bust in six states?"

"Yeah, it is. So, do we have backup coming or not?" Kyle asked.

Kane and Taker walked away as they heard everything from the police car. Taker patted Kane on the back as he slung the shovel over his shoulder. "We must do this again sometime" Taker said with a grin. "I nearly forgot I knew how to make caskets."

"That talent will never leave you. Come on, let's get Colin out of that damn hospital"


	10. Chapter 10 The Smackdown END

Chapter 10- The Smackdown

It was nearly 30 days since the shooting. Teddy Long had called everyone who wanted a title shot to be in the ring on Smackdown. There was no shortage of competitors. Edge was leading the way when he demanded Teddy Long that he should strip Morgan of his title and let someone who is capable of defending it wear the belt. It was cheep heat for Edge since the fans are all aware as to what happened, all of them knew about the shooting yet the condition of their champion was kept under wraps.

Teddy Long stared down the hungry competitors in the ring. Edge, Jeff Hardy, Vladimir Kozlov, John Morrison, Mark Henry, The Great Khali, Chris Jericho, Ray Mysterio, Umaga and Mike Knox. All the while Teddy Long had promised them all a title shot. "Players, it's with great pride and honor as well as against my better judgment to fulfill the champion's wish. He knows there are many who deserve a title shot, so he is allowing you all to have one tonight. In a precedent over the top rope challenge, last man standing in that ring will be the WWE Champion!" he announced.

The arena darkened as the sound of emergency sirens blared throughout the arena. A new theme was unleashed on the WWE fans, once chosen by Colin and Vince McMahon. Due to recent events, Vince felt the new theme would be more appropriate. Indestructible by Disturbed blared the speakers. The ramp way filled with mist, a single explosion came from the entrance as 'Morgan' walked out, parting the mist as if he had just been stuck. He wears the bullet-riddled championship with pride. He took it off to reveal the scar tissue from his wounds to the fans and to those in the ring. He paused just before the ring as Teddy Long stopped him. "I know there are some of you in that ring that have respect for Morgan, what he's endured and why he is doing this. If you wish, you don't have to participate in this match. He is more than willing to face you one on one if he wins this rumble" Teddy explained.

There was an exchanged look among the wrestlers. Some looked rather confused as other chomped at the bit, wanting this match no matter what. When no one walked out of the ring. Morgan went in, staring down every man who wanted a piece. Edge in particular was jumping about in excitement. Once the bell rung, there was an odd turn of event. Vladimir took hold of the Rated R superstar and threw him over the top rope, along with himself! No one could believe it as Kozlov turned to Colin and gave a nod. The rest was up to him. And yet, he saw the many faces of the locker room, those he has come to know as friends were helping him stay in the ring. It took Colin and Jeff Hardy to get Mark Henry out, who threw out the great Khali. The numbers quickly dwindled down to Jeff, Umaga and Mysterio. The three men teamed up and take out Umaga, and then it was every man for himself. Jeff came at Morgan with all he had as Mysterio waited and bided his time. Jeff noticed how winded Morgan was after every blows and yet he was enduring. When Jeff flipped over the top rope and crashed into the ground, Mysterio came at Morgan running. Yet it was a quick elimination made the ring clear for the champion. He stood proudly in the ring until one final opponent came in through the shadows. When the lights came back on, the Undertaker was standing behind him, Colin turned as Taker came at him and toppled him over the top. Jeff and Mysterio caught Morgan, just as blood was trickling out through his mouth.

The fans were stunned to see the Undertaker standing tall in the ring, yet were booing by the end. Morgan got this his feet when Edge came from nowhere and speared Colin! Taker slid out of the ring and scared him off. He had to help his nephew to the back who was very winded. "Son of a bitch" he heaved.

Taker sat down his nephew and checked his wounds. "Did they do any x-rays?" he asked. A shook of the head gave the Deadman his answer. Taker felt about Colin's chest and found he was winded when he pushed in and it now hurt to breath. "You got broken ribs"

"Why the hell didn't I feel it before?"

"You were lying in bed for nearly a month, so you didn't move often. I saw how you were struggling in the back. I had no intention of taking the belt from you." No matter how he cut it, Colin knew he needed more time off. He reluctantly agreed with his Uncle and went to talk to Teddy Long about the situation. Teddy was sad to hear such news and knew he had to do it. "Well, since the Undertaker wasn't really part of the match, but did eliminate the champion I will accept the title changing hands."

It wasn't the way to go out, but Colin knew he needed more time. He handed over the belt to his Uncle, but Teddy announced they got a newer one. "You keep that one," he said.

As Colin walked out of the office, he came face to face with Edge. "That's my belt!" he hissed lowly.

"Well, I am not your champion" Colin snapped back. "You need to speak to the new one about a shot" Taker came out wearing the newer belt, Edge glared between the two of them before walking off. Colin gave a call to his father and explained the situation at hand. It wasn't that big of a deal. But there was a tone his father spoke that made him suspicious.

Before the night ended, Kelly came to the arena. "Where's my dad?" he asked.

Kelly smiled. "I insisted," she explained. "Now, you are coming home with me, where I can get you all better" she said in a saucy tone. There was a glitter in her eyes as Colin couldn't help but smile when he looked into them.

The two drove off in the night as Colin wondered how long he would be gone for, as well. What the hell do you get the Undertaker for Christmas!?

The End… for now!


End file.
